Why cant you leave me alone
by youkai samurai
Summary: Kagome goes home and Inuyasha is furious. Little OOC... first fanfic. IK


(A/N) I know that everyone must be tired of hearing this but this is my first fanfic so please review. The characters might be a little OOC but it's my story so I can do I want.

Summary- this is my first fanfic. and I'm still working on the plot. I'm not very big on the idea of writing my stories on paper so I make them up as I go, but I think that it's really good so far. The Rating might change in the future from lack of a complete plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha so don't sue me.

Forget About Hojo 

Chapter 1

By Ruby-Light

Just six easy payments of…

** click **

I taut I taw a putty-tat. I did…

** click**

If you don't see an improvement in…  
  
** click**

Starts in theaters everywhe…

** click**

Another school shooting took place in Kyoto yesterday. Two people were injured in all the commotion. A total of 12 students and two teachers were shot. Three students died at the scene of the crime and two more died later that evening in the hospital. Police believe a total of three young men were involved in the shooting, but they were only able to arrest two of the boys at the school.  
**  
turned off TV**

sigh "That's the world for you today." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Crazy people with nothing better to do than shoot their fellow students." She sighed again and looked over at her 12 year old brother with a lopsided grin. "Sure hope they catch that other guy before anybody else gets hurt, neh?" said Kagome as she stood up and started for the door.

" Ya got that right, where ya goin?" Souta asked while standing up to following his sister outside.

"I was just going outside for a walk, unless you want to play a little one on one." She looked over at her brother with a smug grin on her face.

"Sure, but you know I'll win. I'll get the ball and be right out." he yelled on his way up the stairs.

** 30 minutes later **  
  
"Ha! What'd I tell ya!! The king wins again!" Souta yelled while doing a victory dance in their front yard and carrying on like an idiot.

"Would you stop that already, you only won because I let you win." Kagome watched her brother with a sad smile on her face. 'I wish I could be as care-free as you are again. Ever since Inuyasha showed up my life has been one battle after another. Things have never been the same since, will my like ever be the same again?'

"Sure, whatever. So when do you think Inuyasha's gonna show up?" he asked plopping down besides Kagome.

"I don't know, but it won't be too long. He doesn't even know that I'm gone yet." 'When I found out that he was with Kikyo again I just had to get away.'

"He doesn't! Wow you must be pretty good at sneaking around if he doesn't know that you came back. I cant even sneak around when he's here. Why didn't you just tell him that you were coming home though?"

"Because Inuyasha doesn't care. If he had his way I wouldn't be able to come home until we've finished finding all the shikon shards."

"Whatever, Inuyasha is awesome. He wouldn't be that heartless. But that's all cool with me if you stay over there that means that I could move into your room and you'd never know!"

"You just try it and see what happens!" 'He doesn't know Inuyasha very well if he thinks that Inuyasha is nice."

"I was only kidding. Man, don't bite my head off!" Giggled Souta.

"Whatever, just keep on dreaming you little twerp." Kagome stood up and walked over to the doorway and picked up her blue school bag. "Come on, it's almost time for school. Race ya!" she yelled over her shoulder while running towards the steps of the shrine..

"Hey, that's no fair. Wait for me!" yelled Souta. He grabbed his bag and ran to catch up.

** Sengoku Judai **

"Where is she! I did not give her permission to go home!" Inuyasha stomped twords the well. 'Why doesn't that wench ever listen?'

"Settle down Inuyasha, she left only a few hours ago. I'm sure she'll be back before sundown." Miroku stated in his usual calm tone. He was seated by the well just far enough from Sango so as not to be knocked out by the lovely lady.

"I told her to stay in the village that we would be leaving as soon as I got back." yelled Inuyasha in a very angry voice.

"Please quit yelling, Inuyasha. We can all hear you just fine." Sango was leaning against the well polishing hiraikotsu like she didn't have a care in the world what might happen anytime soon.

"Shut up Sango." Inuyasha growled and turned to face the youkai exterminator. "Do you have any idea how much time we're wasting waiting for that stupid idiot to get back?!" Sango could swear that she saw steam coming from the hanyou's ears. "I'm gonna to go get her right now, and this time she won't be going back if it's the last thing I do!" Inuyasha stomped over to the well and jumped in. 'Then I can sharpen my claws on her like I planed to do in the first place. That will teach her a lesson that she will never forget.' He thought as he jumped down the well. Deep down he knew that he couldn't hurt her that bad even if he tried, but he would never admit that, not even to himself.

When he climbed out of the other side of the well, he looked around a bit but couldn't sense Kagome anywhere. So he decided to ask the next best person where he to find her, Kagome's mom.

** School **

School was almost out and since they had finished their work early, Kagome and her friends were whispering in the back row. Actually her friends had finished their work early, but Kagome was so far behind in her studies that she had given up hope of ever finishing and decided to do it later. At the moment they were discussing that fact of weather or not that kagome was okay and didn't need to go home and get to bed. This particular conversation was sparked by none other than the regular get-better-soon-so-you-can-go-on-a-date-with-me medical gift from Hojo and his family.

"Are you sure that you don't need to go home? You haven't gotten very far on your papers yet." Asked Eri with a worried look on her face.

"You do look a little pale." Added Yuka

The bell rang and the four of them started walking outside.

"I'm fine, just quit asking and I'll feel much better." She sighed, 'Would they ever stop?'

" If you insist…" whimpered her two friends.

"Great!" Interesting how fast Kagome could perk up isn't it? "Now that that's settled what else do you guys want to talk about?"

"How about how things are going between you and Hojo?" Asked Ayumi in a suggestive voice. They had reached the doors of the school and were making their way to the gate at the front of the school court yard. Hojo was on the other side of the yard and saw them walk out. He waved and started making his way towards the four girls.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kagome in a very surprised manner. "Look you guys, Hojo and I aren't going together. We are just friends. As a mater of fact now that you mention it, you guys have been particularly eager to get me to go out with him. What in the world gave you the idea that I want to date him? Because I will tell you three now, I DO NOT WANT TO DATE HIM. **EVER.**"

"But… Isn't he the one that gave you that expensive necklace?" asked Yuka.

"What? Oh, this old thing?" Kagome looked down at the Shikon No Tama hanging about her neck. "No Hojo didn't give this to me…" 'If anyone gave it to me it would be Inuyasha but I don't think that that counts.'

"Whoever it was must really like you!" added Ayumi with little kissie smooches.

Kagome blushed at least 5 shades of red and stopped walking at the thought of Inuyasha giving her the Shikon Jewel because he liked her. "Inuyasha doesn't like me!"

"Inuyasha?!" All three girls turned to look at Hojo who had just walked up to hear her say that. "Who's he?"

All three of Kagome's friends turned to look at kagome with a quizzical stare. "Ya, who's Inuyasha?" asked Ayumi.

"You've never mentioned him before." Added Eri.

Kagome put on a big goofy grin and tried to act like she had no idea what they were talking about. "Did I say Inuyasha? I… well erm, what I meant to say was… um…" 'Way to go stupid, now what am I gonna do…' She looked over at Hojo to try and get an idea when he suddenly went pale. 'What in the world has gotten into him?'

**"KAGOME!"**

Kagome went ridged. She could recognize that angry growl anywhere. Slowly, she turned around only to have one of her biggest nightmares come true. Standing in the middle of the court yard staring at her was none other than… "Inuyasha?!

** To be continued…**

I know that this isn't much but I just had to revise this story. I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
